The Truth About Susan
by nienerz
Summary: This is a Chronicles of Narnia story. Susan was always known as the beautiful one. She was given adored stares from men and envious glares from women.  And she was sick of it. Both book-verse and movie-verse. SusanxOC Takes place during LWW.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Chronicles of Narnia story. Susan was always known as the beautiful one. She was given adored stares from men and envious glares from women. And she was sick of it.

"Talking" _'Thinking' _**"Yelling" "YELLING EVEN LOUDER"**

Chapter One: Envy is Green

"Susan! You won't believe the size of the buck that Lu caught! It was the biggest yet!" Peter exclaimed, rushing into the castle with Edmund and said girl trailing behind. I felt a gentle smile tug at my lips.

"Is that so, Lucy?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. _'I must look pretty, doing this. I must look pretty…'_

Lucy blushed, playing with a strand of hair that fell out of her pony tail. I felt my eye twitch slightly. _'And she must look beautiful.'_ The smile was thinning.

"N-no, it wasn't that big… and besides, I was riding Amulet, you know how fast she is. It's because of her I caught the buck." She chuckled nervously.

My eyebrows rose at that. Lucy rode Amulet, my prized horse. I felt my anger rise and I knew my emerald eyes must have darkened. I lowered them to the ground. _'I must be pretty. Anger is not pretty.'_ I took a deep breath, than exhaled slowly. "Well," I said cheerfully, "she must have enjoyed the workout. As much as it shames me, I have been neglecting her." I swallowed the bile that rose at the blatant lie. I raised my eyes back up to Lucy. "How is she?"

That sentence opened the floodgates. As we traveled to our rooms, Lucy began to talk of how glorious it felt when Amulet ran, as is she were flying, and I imagined myself on Amulet, silently stalking the deer then giving exciting chase after the creature.

"Oh Susan, it was amazing! I wish you could've been there!" Lucy finished breathlessly.

That was a surprise. "T-truly; you wish I could've been there?" I turned hopefully toward my brothers. "Perhaps I can go next time?"

The bewildered looks in their eyes were answer enough for me. I felt the hopeful smile slip off my face.

"Oh. Well, I suppose not." I swallowed deeply before hurrying to save what dignity I had left. "We all have to change and get ready for Prince Chancellor." As I entered my bedchamber I heard Peter whisper to Edmund and Lucy, "What does she need to change for? All she did today, and every other day for that manner, was sit and be pretty." I gritted my teeth in embarrassment and anger as I heard them laugh amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>I searched my wardrobe for something that would make me seem more than pretty, more… beautiful. I didn't turn when I heard the knock on the door. I knew it would either be Lucy coming to apologize or Madelina, who, despite her age, has a sixth sense I never will question.<p>

"Come in." I call carelessly. I still was eyeing my dresses as she entered. _'Blue. It'll look fantastic with my eyes.' _ I grabbed the dress, and walked to the mirror, pressing the dress against me. I walked slowly towards the mirror, imagining me in the dress. I'd dance with Prince Chancellor, and he'd treat me like the queen I was…

"Susan? Can we talk?" Lucy asked hesitantly, walking into my room.

"What would you like to talk about, Lu?" I watched her as she came closer. Lady-like, yet very much a warrior. She is the epitome of a strong woman. She's the very epitome of beauty. I felt that anger rise again and I looked away from the mirror and outside.

"Well," Lucy began. "I just wanted you to know that the boys and I truly did want you to hunt with us, it's just…"

"It's just that I stay here all day, sit and be pretty?" I interrupted. I turned around when I heard her breath in sharply. I smiled sweetly at her. "It's alright Lucy, I understand; I'm not angry, truly."

I watched as uncertainty waded in her eyes, then as belief entered them.

"That's good," Lucy said. "I truly hate it when you're angry with us. It's as if all of Narnia is upset with you."

I laughed then. "You're too sweet, Lucy. Narnia isn't that…" I searched for a word, "attached to me." I took a good look at her and noticed she was still wearing her hunting clothes. I frowned unhappily at her and noticed her blush. "Now go and bathe so you can get dressed properly for Prince Chancellor."

Her blush deepened and then she said cheerfully, "Yes ma'am." Then she turned around blissfully, not noticing how my eyes darkened and the emerald shined a lovely shade of envy green.

* * *

><p>AN: So that was the first chapter of this story! Hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading! I can't promise weekly updates, they'll most likely happen every other week. Review or favorite, both would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this story isn't as popular as I wish it was, but that's okay. Here's chapter two!

I walked down the stairs in a way that I knew would look graceful and effortless. I hesitated, wondering if I could face Peter and Edmund after this morning's incident. I still felt humiliated and very… never mind.

'_Ugly thoughts make me frown, and frowning is not very pretty.'_ I thought to myself.

I stepped into the dining hall, taking in all the murmurs and appreciative stares. I sat myself on the right hand side next to Peter, the rightful place for the High Queen of Narnia. When Peter and Edmund entered, they stared at me as if they were surprised that I was sitting there.

Peter sat next to me, a calm look on his face. "Susan," he said in a hushed tone. "Can we speak outside?"

I looked at his face and was shocked by what I saw. Was Peter upset with me? What had I done wrong? Or… did something happen to Lucy?

"Of course," I say, standing. I followed him outside the dining hall and into the ball room. "Peter, what's wrong? Did something happen to-"

"There's nothing wrong, Su." Peter cut me off. He had a very angry look on his face, the face that only he used when a sibling did something wrong.

"O-oh." I hardly noticed when I moved back. "Well, that's good. We should go back to the others, they might be worried."

"No, they aren't. And besides, don't you want to be, 'fashionably late'?" Peter said sarcastically.

I bit my cheek to stop myself from crying. '_Why am I so emotional? Is it because he's mocking me?' _I looked away, trying to regain some dignity.

"What did I do this time, Peter?" I couldn't stop myself from sounding bitter, my pride still stung from earlier that day.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, but I didn't care. "You've done nothing wrong, but you simply can't sit next to me tonight."

He started to leave, as if that was the end of the conversation. My anger grew rapidly and before I could stop myself I asked snidely "And why NOT!"

Peter rolled his eyes then answered me as if he were talking to a child, not a full grown adult, a queen. "Because Susan, Prince Chancellor will be sitting next to me as our honored guest."

I frowned unhappily at him. "So? Why can't he sit at Edmund's seat? Why must it be my seat?"

Peter laughed as if I had told a joke. "Susan, if I had Chancellor sit at Edmund's seat, do you know how upset he'd be? We knew you wouldn't mind because you're just so gentle, kind and have the best interest for Narnia on your mind."

Peter was trying to sweet talk me! How dare he! "Well, do you know how upset I am about you having a stranger sit in my seat? Why- why are you-!"

"Why are you being so difficult Susan?" Peter turned towards me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "It is for only one night! Get over yourself Susan! Honestly, I do not even understand why Aslan brought you here with us to Narnia. You belong in that other world, Spare Oom."

I took a step back, as if I had gotten slapped. I felt the tears I've been holding back free fall from my eyes.

Peter's eyes grew wide from shock and shame. "Oh Susan…No I didn't mean that. Please Susan, I truly didn't mean that."

"Yes, Peter. You did. You really, truly meant it; otherwise you wouldn't have said that." I took another step back, before I ran to my room. "Just leave me alone."

(A/N: And that's the next chapter! If you were wondering what the dress Susan was wearing looks like, here's the link to it:

http : / i16 . photobucket. com / albums / b40 / bettie lee two / Blue - medieval - dress . jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Playing Hooky

Grand Dining Room-

Lucy's POV

"This is outrageous! Who does she think she is, running off like this? She just wants our attention is all. She has always been like this, ever since the beginning!" Peter raged.

"You don't know if she left or was kidnapped, Peter!" Ed yelled back. "Please, think rationally! What happened when you and Susan went outside to talk?"

Peter turned a light shade of pink before he cleared his throat and said, "We had a tiny spat. She was being difficult and I said something that was out of place. Nothing more."

"Peter," I finally speak. "We need to know what you said. If she did runaway- and I'm not saying she would- but if she did, you were the last one with her. Therefore, you could possibly know what possessed her to leave."

Peter stared at the ground in an almost painful, guilty way. "I-I told her she didn't belong in Narnia. That Aslan shouldn't have brought her here."

* * *

><p>Susan's POV- 30 minutes earlier<p>

'He wishes I never came to Narnia... He-he doesn't love me as much as the other two. No, not as much as Lucy. I knew it! I knew it in my heart of hearts, he loved Lucy the most! Everyone loves Lucy the most! Even...even Aslan.'

I felt as if someone had punched a hole through my heart. Aslan loves Lucy more... He does, doesn't He! Well, I don't need him. I don't need anyone.

Outside, a storm was brewing. The wind was blowing and howling, and it was as if the great lion Himself was roaring in anger towards me. I searched my room and in anger I grabbed a gift from Father Christmas.

"I don't need you!" I yelled at Aslan. "I don't need anyone anymore! Never again!" And with that, I threw the ivory horn out my window, breaking glass. A gust of wind rushed through, making my dress and hair ripple madly and streams of rain entered into my bed room. I breathed heavily, glaring outside before a fit of madness took over me.

I knocked over my vanity, tore dresses out of my wardrobe onto the floor, and tore my bed sheets apart. In all my anger, I knew I had to be making a loud racket and that it was only a matter of time until Peter sent someone to either hush me up or go down stairs to eat with them. I didn't want to do either. I glared out the window. If only I- if only I was...

I dove towards my broken vanity, grabbing as many precious jewels I could hold. I searched my room for a plain bag, grabbing a blue one with silver brocaded into it. I dumped the jewels in it and grabbed whatever cloak I could. I picked the vanity up and broke the rest of the window. I threw the cloak on and held the bag tightly in my hands. I looked outside onto the ledge of the window and slipped out on the roof. I shuffled on the edge, ignoring the howling wind and the icy rain slapping my face. My hair continued to blow insanely in my face. Frustrated, I tried to pull it out of my face and I lost my footing. I screamed and my hands flew wildly, trying to find something to save me. My hands caught on a branch and my skin got cut. I screamed out in pain as I felt my arms jerk out of place.

I took a deep breath and I shuffled down the branch and dropped to the ground. When I landed, my arms miraculously popped back into place. I gritted my teeth, knowing it would hurt in the morning.

I raced passed the large exquisite windows, praying to whomever was listening to me would wouldn't let me get caught. Running to the stables, I hesitated.

'I can't enter here without a talking horse instantly recognizes me.' I realized. 'I'll have to travel on foot, at least for a little while.'

I started running, ignoring the coldness of the rain, disregarding the numbness inside... 'This is what I have to do...' I tell myself. 'I am not wanted; they made it perfectly clear many times. I just wanted to ignore it. I don't want to stay at a place where no one wants me! I deserve love don't I? I'm going back to Spare Oom. And that is final.'


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: I'm back! Sheesh, I really need to become more organized. I bet my mental file cabinet exploded once I saw my doctor's face at birth. Swear, I can't keep anything together. Oh well! Here I go!]

I woke up with my dress soaking wet and a man leering down at me. My reaction was a reasonable one. I screamed, sat up and hit my head against his, which quickly sent me to sleep.

As I re-awoke, the man was farther back and was glaring at me. Slowly sitting up, I realized I was in a barn. I return the glare to the mystery man. "What?" I barked at him. _'Very un-lady like,' _I chided myself.

He grabbed something by his sides- _'My bags, ´_ I realize, my eyes widening. "I see you recognize this."

I kept my eyes trained on him. I didn't want him to do anything… indecent…

"What happened to my clothes?" I was dry. In men's clothing! "W-what did you do to me?" I felt tears threaten to overflow my eyes. _'Strong. You must be strong Susan. Don't; don't let them see you cry.'_

"No! Please don't cry!" the man pleaded. "I swear on The Lion's Great Mane I've done nothing indecent towards you! My youngest child, she dressed you in my clothes. Your… virtue is still intact."

I gave him a watery smile, and then asked in a small voice, "Truly?"

He smiled down at me, answering. "I swore on His Mane."

I stared at him. Broad shoulders, warm brown eyes, dark brown skin, air of confidence… I don't like him. He knows what he's doing, and that could lead to trouble.

"What do you want?" I asked him warily. "I can give you money, jewels, a castle if you'd like. Just let me go."

He eyed her, taking in her appearance. "No. You're in no state to be traveling. And I do not want any of your jewels- I want no dirty money. What I do want," He said as he walked closer to me, is a mother for my children. He knelt down and offered me his hand. "Will you be her?"

A/N: I can honestly say I have no idea where that came from. I had a totally different idea, but this one came up. So sorry that it took me such a long time to update, I had no internet anywhere I went. It was horrible! So yeah, a strange man just asked a suspicious lady to become the mother of his children… did I just steal this from someone? I hope not, but this sounds way too familiar.


End file.
